Sex Rangers
by Mr. Ben Dover
Summary: This is a story of all the female rangers being brought into a Harem to be fucked. No sex in chapter 1 but sex in the others once published Rated M for sexual content
1. Intro

**Hi everyone, I hope you like this story. I own none of the Power Rangers franchise and none of the charachters. All I own is the plot. Enjoy.**

Suddenly, after being at home relaxing, Kimberly found herself to be in a mansion. Then she saw Tommy.

"Good day everyone," he spoke, "Since I have saved the world multiple times as a ranger, the morphing grid itself has given me a mansion and the ability to pick a team of six Rangers to recruit me the rest. My Harem will expand until I control every female Ranger. My team will attack Rangers and any that you beat are automatically part of my Harem.

I have assembled you six to be the new team:

Lauren as Red Ranger

Tori as Blue Ranger

Gia as Yellow Ranger

Hayley as White Ranger

Kimberly as Pink Ranger

Kendall as Purple Ranger

I place my trust in you and anoint you the Sex Rangers."

The girls suddenly had a remotes in their hand and they felt a vibrator in their pussies.

Somehow knowing what to do, Lauren yelled out, "Sex Ranger 1 ready to fuck." She then pressed the button and her vibrator started moving rapidly.

Suddenly, she was naked in the morphing grid. She then squirted and the juices transformed into Spandex. It then flew to her body and she was morphed. She was wearing her Samurai suit, minus the pants. The top was barely covering her pussy and most of her ass was exposed.

Tori followed by calling,"Sex Ranger 2 ready to fuck."

She came out of the same morphing process with her Ninja Storm suit, minus the pants and sleeves.

Gia then called, "Sex Ranger 3 ready to fuck."

She morphed into the Super Megaforce outfit, minus the pants and the shirt under her jacket.

Hayley followed,"Sex Ranger 4 ready to fuck."

She morphed into her Ninja Steel outfit, minus the pants and the sleeves.

Kinberly followed on with, "Sex Ranger 5 ready to fuck."

She morphed into her Mighty Morphin suit minus the pants.

Kendall was last with, "Sex Ranger 6 ready to fuck."

She morphed into her Purple Dino Charge suit minus the pants.

_Wow _thought Tommy _I am going to have the time of my life._

**Comment on who you would like the girls to fight first.**


	2. Lauren, Tori and Gia

Tommy stood amongst his Sex Rangers as they were morphed. He walked up to each of them and inspected them. Then he called to them.

"One by one, each of you will walk down this hall," he ordered pointing, "and enter the first door on your left."

He then walked down the hall with Lauren in tow.

"Hi Lauren, Sex Ranger 1," he read from a folder with her name on it. "You were the Red Samurai Ranger for about 3 weeks. Is that corrrect?"

"Yes."

Tommy put down the folder and advanced on the girl. He observed her top, the weird Y thing on her shirt annd her legs. Tommy got a quick erection from her beautiful pale legs and the way it teased him. He took of the top, and let the Ranger's boobs fall free. He then removed her helmet and her hair fell to her tits. Tommy then removed his green jersey and his pants to reveal a long 8" dick. The Ranger got on her knees and licked the tip of her masters dick before going down and sucking it. After a short while, Tommy held her head at the base of his cock and exploded into her mouth. She managed to swallow it all.

"Good job girl," said Tommy. "A good slave swallows it all."

He then picked her up and walked her over to the table. He rest her down and he himself climbed on. He was on his knees and he aimed to her cunt before ramming in with all his might. Her pussy was slightly tight but not virgin tight. Tommy pounded into her before climaxing in her. One of the things about having a harem is that none of the girls could get pregnant.

"Thank you," said Tommy, "and call Tori in."

Lauren left the room in her boots and gloves only with cum dripping out of her pussy.

* * *

Tori then walked in to the room. Her pale arms and legs were all that was on display.

"Hi Tori, Sex Ranger 2," he greeted, reading from another folder. "You were the blue Ninja Storm ranger, correct?"

"Yes sir."

Tommy advanced on her, before removing her top. He stroked her pussy, before slipping a finger in. Soon two fingers were in the Ranger's loose pussy. Tori was moaning and in a short time she had squirted everywhere. Tommy then removed the helmet and kissed the girl. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and unexpectedly thrust into her. Her pussy was loose, probably from banging Blake. Tommy fucked her with power but it took him a while to cum.

When he had released he told her, "Go get Gia."

Tori left the room the same as Lauren. Wearing her boots and gloves and Tommy's seed dripping out of her.

* * *

Gia then entered the room her jacket barely covering her nipples and giving Tommy a good tease.

"Hi Gia, Sex Ranger 3," he said, again reading from a folder. "You were the Yellow Megaforce and Super Megaforce Ranger correct?"

"Yes."

He walked up to her, removing her jacket and skirt. The helmet was next to come off. Then Tommy got on his knees and kicked her pussy. He ate her out before getting up.

When he got up, he order her, "Get on all four."

She did, then he fucked her doggy style. Her blonde hair was flying all over the place. He pounded her over and over again before he released in the girl 20 years younger than him. She got up and then left the room, exact same as his previous two victims.

**A/N Please comment on who you would like to see get conquered in Chapter 4. The next chapter will be Tommy fucking the other three.**


	3. Hayley, Kim and Kendall

Hayley was next in the room with Tommy.

"Hi Hayley, Sex Ranger 4," he called, eyes down as he read from a folder. "You were one of the most recent Rangers, being the White Ninja Steel Ranger. Am I right?"

"Yes."

Hayley stood there, missing her pants and sleeves. Tommy walked up to her and removed the rest of her clothing and helmet. For the first time, Tommy was not fucking a white girl with blonde hair. Hayley was mixed with beautiful black hair that cascaded down past her shoulders. Her round boobs and shaven pussy gave Tommy a hard on.

"Lie down," he commanded.

She lay down and he lay on her in a 69 position, squeezing all the air out of her. When they were done, Hayley was heaving from a lack of oxygen. Then Tommy lay down and Hayley mounted him reverse cowgirl. He watched her ass jiggle as she bounced up and down on his cock. When they had both cum, Hayley left in her boots and gloves, with cum dripping out of her pussy.

* * *

The next person to come through the door was Kimberly.

"Kimberly Hart," started Tommy, not reading from anything, "you were the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger. You broke up with me in a letter. Correct?"

"Yes Tommy."

"I command you to reach for the ceiling."

Kimberly felt herself obey as she put her hands up and got on her toes to try to touch the ceiling.

Tommy walked over to where his discarded pants was, and got his belt. He walked over to her and viewed her pussy. It was visible since her hands were up. He swung the belt and it connected with the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger's pussy. He did this over and over as Kimberly screamed in pain. After about 20 whips, Tommy allowed her to stand up normally. When she did so, he removed her top, and whipped her boobs. Kimberly screamed in pain as Tommy whipped her mercilessly. Kimberly screamed and writhed but Tommy continued to whip her. When he finished whipping her boobs, he took off her helmet and gave her a hard slap across the face. Kimberly then fell and Tommy inserted into her. When he had cum, she got up and left.

* * *

Finally, Kendall came through the door.

"Hi Kendall, Sex Ranger 6. You were a Dino Charge Ranger correct."

"Yes sir."

Tommy then stripped her, removed her helmet, lay down and called Kendall over to him. She rode him in the cowgirl position as he played with her boobs and watched her cute face as she bounced on him. When he had released his load in her, Tommy and her left the room.

In the original room, the other five stood. Kendall went over to join them and Tommy took a picture of them with their gloves and boots and cum dripping from their pussies. He then took them to a room with a massive bed, about 10 times wider than a king sized bed.

"The size was built for all the female Rangers to fit on it and have room," he explained. "There is also a single massive shower for the females."

As the girls explored there were more rooms that could be used to bring other male Rangers in temporarily.

"I will give you your first assignment in the morning. In the meantime, sleep well."

**A/N Please comment on who you would like to see next. **


End file.
